Three is a bunch
by LucarioWritefag
Summary: Snivy, Emolga and Minccino find a good way to pass the time while their trainers are out. Rated M for a reason... Three reasons, actually.


After weeks of procrastination and frustrated inspirations, I finally had it done. Snivy, Emolga and Minccino, all females, as requested. Enjoy!

Snivy's slumber was abruptly interrupted by Minccino.

"HEY! HEY! WAKE UP!" The Chinchilla Pokémon was euphoric.

"Min… Dammit, what the hell?" Snivy snarled, still half-asleep.

"Come on! The folks are out, let's take the time!" Minccino began shaking her.

"Time for what, Min? Look at the hours it's 9 AM , leave me alone!" Snivy rolled aside.

"Whatever! Don't be lazy, Tsu. I'll get breakfast ready while you get on your feet."

Snivy tried to get back to sleep, but Minccino somewhat shook all her sleepiness away. Min and Tsu, as they'd call each other, were so close that Min was the only one besides Ash who could wake her up without being instantly whipped or strangled. After a few minutes, she sighed, and left the bed.

When she reached the kitchen, Min had already squeezed berry juice and cooked poffins, but only for two.

"Mmm, that smells good, but… What about Em?" Tsu asked.

"Couldn't wake her up… That bitch is for sure a heavy sleeper. Looks like she'll have to cook her own breakfast." Min replied, while finishing setting the table.

Snivy smiled and jumped up to the chair. "So, where did everyone go?"

"Cilan went shopping, Bianca said she'd meet Professor Juniper nearby, and Ash and Iris went somewhere else together."

"These two…" Tsu giggled. "But exactly where are we? I only remember Ash calling me out of the Poké Ball and laying me to sleep on a bed."

"I don't know… No sign of the other teammates as well. Just you, me, and Em." Min replied, scratching her chin. "So, how was it like?" She smiled.

Tsu swallowed the last Poffin and finished the juice. "Aaah… Delicious! Has Cilan been giving you cooking lessons?" They laughed and walked outside.

"Look at the sky… What a beautiful day!" Tsu stretched her body, bathing in the sunlight.

"But you'd rather be sleeping, right?" Min smiled ironically.

"Oh, look at this place, it's beautiful! I wonder who owns it?" Snivy began walking around the house. "Hey, it's got a pool! Let's jump in!"

Minccino felt unsure about it, but before she could protest, Snivy tackled her in.

"Wow, can you even swim?" Min gasped after reaching back the surface.

"Yes… I just can't Surf…" Tsu was swimming with her belly up, enjoying the water. "Gee, hope they take a while to come back." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the water's surface slight touch on the sides of her floating body.

Suddenly, she felt a squirt on her face, and turned to see Min laughing.

"That's not funny…" She squirted back, giggling.

They spent a long time splashing water on each other, swimming around, enjoying each other's company.

After a while, the two females caught each other in the center of the pool, staring at each other, merely inches away from each other.

"Tsu…"

"Min…"

They closed their eyes and pulled closer. However…

"DIVE BOOOOOMB!"

They snapped their eyes open and pulled apart form each other just in time to see Emolga jumping from the top of the house straight into the pool. Fortunately, they made out of the water before Emolga made in.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Snivy shrieked.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Emolga sat back on the stairs, relaxing.

"You could have killed us now" Minccino was visibly pale.

"Cm'on, girls, you know I wouldn't do such a thing for leaving no breakfast ready for me. Now if you wanna get in, I've previously discharged. And the water's great!" She smiled.

Snivy and Minccino looked at each other, shrugged, and joined Emolga.

"So, what's up? Where are the others?"

"Cilan went shopping, Bianca is meeting Professor Juniper, and Ash and Iris are probably doing some personal training" said Min, barely noticing Tsu's wry look.

"And here we are, in this awesome place" Emolga finished, looking up to the sky.

The trio swam to the middle of the pool and stood there, floating, in a semi-meditative state.

As time went by, the sun shifted through the sky, and the intense luminosity penetrating beneath the girls's closed eyelids told it was lunch time. They left the pool, grabbed towels brought by Emolga and walked inside.

"Look! The guys left food in the fridge!" Said Min.

"I'd rather have you cooking for us unless Cilan made this. So, while you girls sort this out, I'll check out what's on TV." Emolga turned and left the room.

"Hey, Tsu, I'll take a bath. Gotta take that chlorine smell off my fur. Meanwhile, can you please sort our lunch out?"

"Not me… It's about Emolga moves her ass and get something done here. I'm off to bed, all that swimming made me tired."

"Sure, I'll wake you up when I'm done."

The Grass Snake threw herself into bed and quickly fell asleep under the sun through the open window. Several hours later, she woke up to find Minccino sleeping by her side. She was about to poke the sleeping Chinchilla when she noticed something… weird.

Her body was twitching slightly, and the fur in her groins was barely wet. Snivy knew what that meant…

"Hey, you, wake up!" – She poked gently. "Having those dreams again, huh?" She smiled, as Minccino turned, surprised.

"What are you talking ab…"

"Cm'on, we know what I'm talking about" – Snivy interrupted with a sadistical smile, making Miccino blush. "You're getting wet dreams again."

"Oh… Um…"

Once again, Snivy interrupted. "Yes, you did. I have some of these when I'm on heat. So, how was it?"

Minccino gave a naughty smile and rolled her eyes around in an innocent expression: "Well…Just the same as always. A large male pinning me down, and…"

"Oh, I know that feel" Snivy laughed outloud. "At least in my dreams…" She lowered her head in disappointment.

"Don't be sad, I've never mated as well. But tell me, when it was the last time you were in heat?"

"Last week, actually. It was crazy! I even dreamed about Ash!"

Minccino's jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide. "Wow… you are for sure hungry…"

"Yes, I am… Even a human would do the trick, even though it's illegal!"

They burst into laughter and stared at each other, laying side-to-side on the matress.

"You slut…"

"You whore…"

This time, there was no Emolga to cock... er… pussyblock the pair. In a matter of seconds, Snivy was on top of her partner, making out wildly, twisting her thin, forked tongue into Minccino's bulky and powerful tongue, making the arousal grow higher, and the moaning grow louder.

A loud crash form outside the bedroom snapped the females back to reality.

"Oh, my! What might Emolga have screwed up now?" Snivy got off from the bed and began walking towards the door, but Minccino's shrieks froze her steps.

"For fuck sakes, Tsu! What were we doing?"

The snake turned to face her friend, but instead stared down, horrified and embarassed.

"Just look at this… I'm all… all…" She got up from the bed, stared down at Snivy, and suddenly pulled her back. The pair fell back in the mattress with a soft "pomf", as the Chinchilla began kissing wildly, chuckling at her partner's surprised expression.

"You don't always need eggs from mating, you know… I heard humans do it just for fun…"

Snivy couldn't help but moan inside Minccino's mouth.

"…and I assume we're having a lot of fun, aren't we?"

Snivy closed her eyes and pulled Minccino in a tight hug, before rolling over to be on top again.

"Y-Yes, absolutely…"

The little green snakey gently broke from the kiss to trace down Minccino's body with her tong, eventually reaching her crotch, and swung the grey Pokémon's legs over her shoulders.

"Mmm, I smell something good down here…"

Minccino gasped as she felt Snivy's tongue work its way through her fur and beneath her lips, swiftly sliding in, making her open her legs more to better expose her genitalia. Snivy took the chance to take her clitoris, now glistening with moist, inbetween her tongue's bifurcation.

"Yeeeess… right there!" Minccino grunted, unable to control the twitching on her hips. Snivy carried on, grabbing her friend's thigh fur with one hand and playing with the little fingers from the other on her slick entrance.

Just as Minccino felt an orgasm beginning to rise, Snivy stopped and tumbled sideways. "It's your turn", she said provocatively. Minccino couldn't help but to obey and dive straight for Snivy's reptilian slit, which was dripping strings of liquids down the ventral side of her tail.

She immediately began licking and sucking like crazy, causing Snivy to moan outloud, out of herself. With her eyes half-shut, Snivy caught a silhoutette lurking through the slightly open door. In a sudden reflex, she stretched 2 whips, one slamming the door open and the other constricting Emolga's neck.

Snivy held Emolga high in the air, and said, through gritted teeth:

"If you ever tell…"

But she saw a massive dripping on the floor as she spoke… coming down from Emolga. From between Emolga's legs, to be precise.

She let go the vine grip, cocking an eyebrow.

"Thanks or putting me down, you crazy bitch" Emolga spoke, coughing and gasping, getting up from the floor. "If you were in for some clam-slamming, you should have invited me." She said in a soft voice, walked towards the bed, taking a place beside Minccino, who was just as puzzled as Snivy.

"What? I saw what you were about to do back in the pool. I just jumped in because I'm a bastard, that's why." The way she licked her lips meant everything. Snivy, without further ado, climbed over the sky squirrel, and their tongues met.

Minccino, obviously, didn't simply stare at all the action – as soon as Snivy mounted over Emolga, she tucked behind the pair, licking Emolga's juices while working her fingers's way through Snivy's genitalia. Despite so small, she was wide enough for the little gray mammal fit her entire paw inside, ripping wild moans and grunts from Snivy, who exhausted the pleasure intake by kissing her partner even more passionately.

Whatever those juices were, they tasted good, and it was all that mattered to Minccino. Meanwhile, inbetween the kissing, Snivy and Emolga were having quite some fun exploring each other's weak spots with their hands.

"Hehehe… gotcha!" Snivy said, firmly gripping the fur on the back of Emolga's neck, as she arched back in pleasure. Shortly after, she gave back the favour by slapping Snivy's rump with both hands.

"Feels good, huh?"

"I'll show you what feels good, yes"… Minccino violently ripped Snivy off her mate's arms, laying her on her back and following up to the scissor position.

"H-Hey, Snivy, lend me your tongue? I've seen from the door, this fork must do wonders" Emolga squealed, exposing herself. All Snivy could do was extend her split tongue, as the utter friction sensation held her at a loss for words. The three-colored squirrel had to rock her hips back and forth, aiming her clitoris between the twin tips of the reptile's tongue. Minccino decided to improve the scissoring by using her paw, making Snivy completely lose it.

All her body went limp at once. While her partner was focused on the rubbing and fingering, she merely threw herself back on the mattress, with eyes half-shut and a string of saliva drooling from her gaping maw. She could hardly believe what was happening… how could it be so good?

"Heh… seems the little girl is about to climb the walls…" Emolga was enjoying the sensations quite as much as Snivy, but she was paying attention to her partners. Truth to be told, Snivy's delighted expression was the greatest turn-on EVER.

Minccino shuddered as Snivy suddenly began dripping an unbelievable amount of liquids all over. Her thighs, her gut, the bedsheets, it all got covered with female spunk as Snivy moaned and whimpered. When the grass snake's climax began fading, Emolga grabbed one of the bedsheets and brought it to her mouth, trying to suck away the reptilian liquids that soaked it.

"Whoa, snakeys taste better than us mammals!"

"What? Have you even tasted other…h-HNNG!" She didn't have time to finish the sentence. Snivy had recomposed from her first orgasm and was ready to another! Lifting her torso up, abandoning Emolga's folds, she increased the scissoring's speed even more, causing Minccino to topple over backwards just like she had been a while ago.

"Dammit… FUCK! Get over here, Emolga!" Minccino was panting hard, feeling her legs go numb, and the fire rise in her chest. Emolga promply obliged, mounting backwards so she could expose her sex while having access to the action between the two other females.

"Lick me, Min…" Emolga was blushing hard from arousal, and as soon as Minccino's tongue reached her clitoris, she dove for the "line of fire" between the reptilian and the mammalian slits, savouring the scents and flavours of her mates.

She quickly glanced back to see Minccino tensing her body, and turned back just in time to see a mighty squirt splash her face a little and bathe Snivy's yellowish belly.

"!" She screamed inbetween Emolga's buttcheeks, slapping them right after, letting loose the most powerful of orgasms.

Emolga yelped and gasped. She LOVED being spanked by the other females while she was still in the wild. She never thought that little gray thing could be so wonderful as her wild alikes.

"M-Min, I'm closer…" Minccino responded by sucking her stiff clitoris even stronger, making her sights blur and her muscles fail, making her collapse over Snivy's crotch. There she laid for what could have been seconds or hours, overwhelmed by the pressure building in her loins.

Snivy, who at the time had already reached her second climax, was smiling down at her blushing partner, stroking her fur with her little green pawhandclaws… Emolga looked so beautiful lying there over her, helpless under Minccino's powerful oral work.

"Yes… yes… EAT ME!" Emolga shuddered and gasped, pushing herself down on Minccino's mouth, almost drowning her with the copious amount of she-spunk that drolled out of her pussy. She pulled Snivy against her as well, smelling the heat smell that came out of her slit, and relaxed her whole body, slowly easing her panting back to a normal breath.

After a while, the trio collapsed apart, staring at the ceiling, enjoying the numbness. Minccino decided to break the silence.

"Oh my… what have we done?"

"That was a cunt-shattering threesome, my darlings…" Emolga responded with a grin.

"I'm a little sore down there…" Snivy mumbled.

Minccino crawled towards Emolga and tenderly kissed her lips, nuzzling up to her afterwards. Snivy rolled aside and spooned on Emolga, placing an arm around her waist.

"Hey… what about our lunch?" Minccino asked, in a faint voice.

"Dunno, I'm not that hungry anyways." Snivy smiled at her friend.

"Girls… I love you."

The three Pokémon quickly fell asleep, curled up against each other. The sun was almost set and her trainers hadn't come back yet… but who cares? They only needed each other at the moment.

Things would never be the same again… In the best of the ways.

END


End file.
